Chapter 1275
The Reason Why He's Undefeated is Round 1275 of Morikawa Jouji's Hajime no Ippo manga series. Details *Title Page Character(s): Ricardo Martinez, Makunouchi Ippo Summary Shocked at the sight of Ricardo on his knees in the ring, Alfredo demands Bill to explain. Ricardo notes how Alfredo is another witness, telling him that Sendō is the first man to score a down against him. Seeing Alfredo, the man he came to Mexico for in front of him, Sendō challenges Alfredo to fight him. Ricardo nonchalantly gets up, not wanting to stay down for ten seconds. Bill anxiously explains what happened to Alfredo, describing it as Sendō not having any manners and simply leaning on Ricardo after Sendō desperately hit him, making him lose balance. Witnessing Bill try to get the reporters to believe him, Ricardo stops Bill's rebuttal and informs him that the reporters do not even need pictures for proof, as he is sure they saw what happened with their own eyes: a tiger's fangs piercing his flesh. Just as Alfredo was about to get into the ring per Sendō's request, Ricardo urges for them to settle it in a bigger stage, specifically in Mexico City in three months as a semi-final to his own title defence. In doing so, he will grant the right for the winner to fight him in his next title defence. While Alfredo agrees to the offer, Sendō notes how the winner will fight him after his next title defence, pointing out how pretentious he is for thinking that he is invincible and predicting that he will not lose his next title defence. Sendō then proclaims that Ricardo might be undefeated, however that is because he has not fight him yet. In the car, Alfredo informs Lisa that he will be fighting Sendō with the intent to kill, then he will fight Ricardo. Sendō notes how he wishes to give Ricardo a feel of his real punch, wanting to defeat Alfredo to make that happen. Ricardo laughs at Sendō's claims of undefeated not equalling invincible. Bill asks if Sendō actually did hit him in the spar, however Ricardo brushes the question off expressing that he has not had that much fun in a while. Bill reveals to Ricardo that a reporter gave him information that both Sendō and Alfredo, along with his previous opponent, Date Eiji fought a boxer named Ippo where they had a brutal match against him. Ricardo reflects on how, despite Ippo's world ranking having disappeared, he still occasionally hears Ippo's name, as if the wielder of the Dempsey Roll has the world revolved around him. Gallery WSM - Issue 42 - 2019 - Page 01.png|WSM - Issue 42 - 2019 - Inner Cover WSM - Issue 42 - 2019 - Page 02.png|Mangaka Tributes - 30 years - Page 1 WSM - Issue 42 - 2019 - Page 03.png|Mangaka Tributes - 30 years - Page 2 WSM - Issue 42 - 2019 - Page 04.png|Mangaka Tributes - 30 years - Page 3 WSM - Issue 42 - 2019 - Page 05.png|Mangaka Tributes - 30 years - Page 4 Hajime no Ippo - The Glorious Stage Cast.png|Live action Stage Play Cast Trivia *Bill seems to be driving a first generation Porsche Cayenne, but not a specific model as it seems the author changed it in some ways. *Makunouchi Ippo appears on the Issue 42 cover of Weekly Shonen Magazine, where Morikawa recreated the Volume 1 Cover. *In the WSM issue, it announced part of the cast for Hajime no Ippo: The Glorious Stage!! *As part of Hajime no Ippo 30th anniversary issue, various mangaka have sent illustration to Morikawa as a tribute. **Page 1 ***Ken Akamatsu (赤松 健) - UQ Holder ''- Top Left ***Hiro Mashima (真島 ヒロ) - ''Edens Zero/''Fairy Tail ''- Top Right ***Isayama Hajime (諫山 創) -'' Shingeki no Kyojin' ''- Middle Left ***Yuji Terajima (寺嶋 裕二) - Ace of Diamond - Middle Right ***Arakawa Hiromu (荒川 弘) -'' Silver Spoon/'Fullmetal Alchemist '''- Bottom Left ***Kōji Seo (瀬尾公治) - Hitman ''(ヒットマン) - Bottom Right **Page 2 ***Unknown - Top Left ***Nakaba Suzuki (鈴木央) - ''The Seven Deadly Sins - Top Center ***Ito Ōgure (漫画/大暮維人) - Bakemonogatari (化物語) - Top Right ***Atsushi Ōkubo (大久保篤) - Fire Force (炎炎ノ消防隊) - Middle Left ***Kei Sasuga (流石景) - Domestic Girlfriend' (ドメスティックな彼女) - Middle Center ***Tsuyoshi Yasuda (安田剛士) - 'Days' - Middle Right ***Ken Wakui (和久井健) - 'Tokyo Revengers '(東京卍リベンジャーズ) - Bottom Left ***Yoshitoki Ōima (大今良時) - 'To Your Eternity '(不滅のあなたへ) - Bottom Center ***Masakuni Igarashi (五十嵐正邦) - 'Senryu Girl' (川柳少女) - Bottom Right **Page 3 ***Negi Haruba - 'Go-Toubun no Hanayome' (五等分の花嫁) - Top Left ***MIYAJIMA Reiji (宮島礼吏) - 'I'd like to Borrow a Girlfriend' (彼女、お借りします) - Top Center ***Kotoba Inoya (猪ノ谷言葉) - 'Smile Down the Runway '(ランウェイで笑って) - Top Right ***Hideki (英貴) - 'Danshi Koukousei wo Yashinaitai Onee-san no Hanashi(男子高校生を養いたいお姉さんの話) - Middle Left ***KANEDA Yousuke(金田陽介) - ''Kishuku Gakkou no Juliet (寄宿学校のジュリエット) - Middle Center ***Unknown - Middle Right ***YAMAMOTO Souichirou(山本崇一朗) - '''''Soredemo Ayumu wa Yosetekuru (それでも歩は寄せてくる) - Bottom Left ***Nomura Yuusuke - Blue Lock - Bottom Center ***OHTAKA Shinobu (大高忍) - Orient (オリエント) - Bottom Right **Page 4 ***HONDA Shingo (本田真吾) - Kyoryuu Senki (巨竜戦記) - Top Left ***HORIUCHI Atsunori (原作・水墨画監) - Sen wa, Boku wo Egaku (線は、僕を描く) - Top Center ***TAKAHATA Kyu (高畑弓) - Shinanaide! Asukawa-san (死なないで！明日川さん) - Top Right ***WATANABE Shizumu (渡辺静 原案) - Real Account (リアルアカウント) - Middle Left ***Unknown - Middle Center ***Unknown - Middle Right ***Kiyasu Kouhei (喜安 浩平) - VA of Ippo/Director of Stage Play - Bottom Center ***Unknown - Bottom Right Arc Navigation Category:Manga Category:Manga Chapters Category:Manga Chapters 1201 to 1300 Category:Volume 127